El Destino
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Cuando pensamos que todo esta decidido, cuando creemos que nada puede ser distinto, un simple "encuentro" fortuito nos puede dar la opción de cambiar nuestro futuro. ¿Lo harías? ¿Perseguir al idiota que ha caído encima tuyo o dejar que se vaya para seguir con tu rutina? Ambientado en el principio de Fairy Tail, X784. Otra idea del destino.


**¡Eieieieieiei! Hola a todos. Aquí va mi primer fanfic, one-shot obviamente y NaLu. Espero que os guste, quiero opiniones, Reviews, Favoritos, Follows…lo que queráis. No estoy al cien por cien segura de como me ha quedado, lo rescribiría otras 60 veces pero no se si cambiaría algo… No hay ningún beso ni amor, bueno un poquillo pero no muy claro, y no creáis que no me quedo con ganas…Hay humor eso sí, un poco flojillo pero bueno. Va el siguiente de amor:3**

**Como voy a hacer en todas las historias que escriba, os voy a recomendar una canción con la que leerla, amo la música, principalmente el pop(yo creo que únicamente). Mi canción es: **_**A Thousand Years-Christina Perri.**_** Preciosa. **

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje con alguna que otra palabrota. Pero que no os vais a morir si las leéis.

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima. Ya que si me pertenecieran hubiera habido NaLu hace mucho ya, y Gray seria solo mío. :3

_¿El destino? Eso es algo que no podemos predecir. Lo tenemos que forjar nosotros mismos._

/

Año X784, Reino de Fiore, ciudad Magnolia.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en Magnolia, por desgracia este será el último artículo que os escribiré, pero para mi es el mejor de todos, ya que se trata de cuando era periodista y paseaba por Magnolia hace aproximadamente una semana, el día en el que cambio el destino de mi vida, por un pequeño detalle lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

**FLASHBACK**

**-Hola señor, soy una periodista del periódico de Fiore. Estoy escribiendo un artículo sobre esta maravillosa ciudad. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de contarme su opinión sobre ella?–**Le dije al hombre, con mucha educación. Me extrañe bastante, ya que al decirle que Magnolia era una maravillosa ciudad, he de aclarar que no soy pelota es lo que en verdad pienso, el señor… ¿había estado apunto de reírse?

-**Claro, joven no hay ningún problema. Aunque creo que tienes una idea muy optimista de esta ciudad.-¿**Optimista? Pensé, ¿a qué se refería con eso?-**Escucha, esta ciudad no es para nada lo que se imagina la gente.-**Ahí puse mi cara de…¿Pero qué me esta contando este viejo? El hombre, tendría unos 65 años de edad, bueno a lo mejor no es muy viejo pero ya necesitaba un bastón para mantenerse en pie.-**Pero a pesar de eso, a mi me encanta vivir con ese alboroto constante, es como si diera vida a la ciudad, porque no es que sea muy divertida ya que solo…-**

**-Ya, ya me imagino.-**Le interrumpí, sino lo llego a hacer a lo mejor me cuenta lo que ha pasado hoy en la ciudad, y no poseía tanto tiempo.-**Pero, ¿a qué se refiere con qué no es lo que se imagina la gente?¿De qué "alboroto constante" habla?-**Le pregunté.

-**¿EH?¿ACASO NO LO SABES?-**Ese viejo loco me estaba gritando, ahh mis oídos… Creo que se habían enterado en todo Fiore…Ahh. Cuando me recupere, le negué con la cabeza. No puedo echarle la culpa de mi sordera, al fin y al cabo nome imagino como estaré yo a su misma edad.-**En esta ciudad no solo al andar debes mirar al suelo, sino también al cielo. A veces te caen trozos de madera, unos más grandes que otros, y hasta ¡PERSONAS! Pero luego se levantan tan tranquilas… Yo me pregunto si son de hierro, o acaso inmortales porque, se levantan y se van corriendo. A veces les he echado la bronca porque han estado a punto de caer encima mío y… ¿Joven?¿Dónde estas?**

**-Agh…agh…agh…-**Estaba respirando, con gran dificultad a causa de la carrera que me pegue. Me refugie detrás de una pared, al final de la calle. ¿Qué cojones estaba contando ese viejo? ¿Estaba loco o qué? Conseguí escaparme de milagro. El hombre seguía buscando a ver si me veía observando los alrededores, al no encontrarme volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, pasear, ¡y encima tan tranquilo!

¡¿Y os estaréis preguntando por qué había escapado?! Yo no, estaba muy contenta de mi decisión. A lo mejor luego me iba a contar que había visto a la gente volar. Por favor, en este mundo por suerte existe la magia, lo se muy bien, ¡pero es imposible que la gente caiga del cielo y luego vuelva a andar tan tranquila!

Sé que en esta ciudad se sitúa uno de los gremios más poderosos de Fiore, Fairy Tail, ya que siempre me ha gustado ese gremio, pero lo que esta claro es que no son inmortales.

Después, decidí andar un poco por la ciudad. ¿No os había dicho antes que me encanta Magnolia? Me parece una ciudad tan cálida, tan apacible, tan tranq…

-**¡TU CUIDADO!-**¿Eh?, interrumpió mis pensamientos ese grito, me pare en seco, no sabía si se refería a mí o no, así que mire para los lados para descubrir su procedencia, y me di cuenta que algunos me miraban a mí y otros miraban al cielo… Al cielo… Espera un momento, no será que…

-¡**APARTATE!-**Me vuelve a gritar la misma voz, es una voz masculina, no muy grave pero me gustaba bastante, así que mire al cielo y vi a un chico con el pelo rosa, vaya eso es raro, que estaba cayendo del cielo…¿Espera…va a caer sobre mi? Si, eso parecía, calcule que no me iba a dar tiempo a esquivarlo…

**Unos diez minutos más tarde…**

**-Oye. Oye chica. Eh despierta,-**Empezaba a moverme al escuchar esa voz tan bonita, parecía música para mis oídos y abrí los ojos**-¿estás bien?-**Me dijo. Me dolía la cabeza, pero estaba en unos brazos fuertes, de un chico de pelo rosa, bastante guapo he de decir.-**¿Estás bien?¿Te he hecho daño?-**

**-Sí estoy bien, o eso creo…No te preocupes.-**Le aclare. Su cara… ¿Dónde la había visto antes?...-¡**AHHH! ¿¡PERO SERAS IDIOTA!? ¡SUELTAME!-**Me aparte de él estaba muy enfadada.-**¿DE QUÉ TE CREES QUE VAS CAYENDO ENCIMA DE LA GENTE QUE ESTA PASEANDO? Maldito idiota.**

-**¿Eh? Oye tú, yo no tengo la culpa de que no me esquivaras mientras yo caía, además te avise, no es mi culpa. Aparte no caigo encima de la gente por voluntad propia, ¿quién te crees que soy? AH MALDITO GRAY ESTA ME LA VA A PAGAR.-**Uuuuuuh. ¿Quería bronca? Pues se iba a enterar. Se estaba yendo…Já, como que se iba a ir sin disculparse.

**-Oye retrasado, ¿dónde te crees que vas? ¡Por lo menos ten el valor de disculparte! Creo que estas mal de la cabeza por caer encima de la gente, ¡evítalo o algo!-**No me respondía. ¿Me estaba ignorando? A este me lo cargo.

Le seguí hasta que llegamos a ¿un gremio? Ah claro el gremio de la ciudad Fairy Tail. No me digas que… Dios Santo están todos locos. Me adentro en él, y me quedo a escasos metros de la puerta. Observo que todos están peleándose y tirándose mesas, sillas…¡Están destruyendo su propio gremio! Entonces recordé porque estaba aquí así que grite, más alto de lo creía que podía hacerlo…

**-¿¡DÓNDE COJONES ESTA EL IDIOTA DEL PELO ROSA!?-**Creo que me quede afónica con ese grito. Todo el mundo había parado de pelear y me estaban mirando entre asombrados y asustados, ya que mi cara era la de querer matar a alguien. El idiota pelirosa también dejo de pegar a un chico de su misma edad con el pelo azul y una cruz colgando del cuello y se levanto con miedo. Yo le mire y el me reconoció al instante.

-¡**Pero si eres tu, la chica escritora! ¿Cu-Cual es el problema?- **Tartamudeo un segundo, yo sonreí victoriosa por un momento pero en seguida volví a mi anterior semblante serio, y le solté…-**Tu eres el problema. Caes sobre mí, y encima no me pides ni perdón. Creo que te…-**

**-¡NATSU!-**Me interrumpió, una chica de pelo rojo como la escarlata viniendo hacía nosotros con una cara que parecía un demonio, trague saliva.-**¿Qué significa esto? ¿Has caído encima de esta chica después de que te tirara-**se paro para agarrar al chico de pelo azul del cuello-**Gray, tu tampoco te has disculpado?-**Los dos chicos tragaron saliva y negaron con la cabeza, como pudieron-**¡QUIERO QUE SE DISCULPEN LOS DOS, AHORA MISMO!-**Vaya que dos chicos estén cagados de miedo, y casi literalmente ante una chica, ella era un poco mayor que nosotros ya que yo había observado tener la misma edad que esos dos brutos, esta ha de ser una bestia o un demonio…Pensé.

-**Lo sentimos, de verdad que lo sentimos, estamos muy arrepentidos.-**Vaya estaban casi llorando tirados en el suelo, y yo tenía bastante miedo. El viejo loco, en realidad no estaba loco…Reflexione de nuevo.

-**Gracias…-**Dije casi sin saber como reaccionar.

-**Yo también te pido perdón en nombre de Fairy Tail, me llamo Erza Scarlet.- **Parece maja, pero creo que es bipolar. Pensé.

**-Encantada yo soy Lucy Heartphilia**.-Me presente. El chico del pelo rosa, que ya se había levantado del suelo me miro asombrado. Vaya era más guapo de lo que había observado cuando le conocí, la verdad me gustaba mucho más que el del pelo azul. Me presente.-**Según he oído, ¿tu eres Gray no?-**Mire al idiota rosado y me presente también, lo primero son las formas, es lo que siempre hay que tener presente.-**¿Y tu Natsu verdad?-**

**-Sí, yo soy Gray Fullbuster. Perdona a mi amigo, pero la verdad es que no sabe mucho del trato con mujeres, es un poco retrasado.- **Me reí. Creía que el chico del pelo rosa le iba a pegar, pero no se movió siguió en lo que estaba haciendo, espera…¿me estaba mirando? Me puse nerviosa y me sonroje un poco. Tenía una mirada imponente. Además estaba con la boca un poco abierta.-**¿Flamita? ¿Cabeza de flama? Reacciona idiota.-**Le da un codazo, el pelirosa parece que reacciona y deja de mirarme tan fijamente y me saluda.

-**Hola, yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Y este es mi amigo Happy.-** Aparece volando un gato…¿Volando un gato? Vaya nunca lo había visto. ** –¡Aye Lucy!¡Soy Happy!-**¡Y habla! Me sorprendo, pero al fin y al cabo este es un mundo de magia, no hay nada normal. Les dije que estaba encantada de conocerlos a ambos.

-**Siento lo de antes, pero no pude frenar mi caída.-**Me decía arrepentido, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

**-Nada, no te preocupes.-**Su voz era mucho menos grave, que la del peliazul, o sea que la de Gray, me gustaba más. Me ponía nerviosa mientras me hablaba, ¿acaso él era tan guapo? Tenía que sacar un tema rápido, así que observe a mi alrededor y hice una pregunta bastante obvia, pero necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.-**Así que esto es uno de los mejores gremios de Fiore, Fairy Tail?- **Pregunte curiosa. ¿y sí…? Me pregunte mentalmente.

**-Sí, así es. ¿Mola eh? Por cierto, ¿Tú eres maga? No te has sorprendido mucho al entrar aquí. ¿Así que, lo eres?-**Vaya, a pesar de que me asusto con facilidad creo lo necesario en la magia ¿se me nota acaso que soy una? ¿Me habrá visto el estuche? Reflexione mentalmente.

-**Sí, soy una maga de espíritus celestiales.-**Saco mi estuche y se lo enseño tanto a Gray como a Erza, ¿dónde estaba él? Bueno, que más da. Ellos me miran sorprendidos de las llaves que poseo y yo pregunto, a lo mejor demasiado atrevida pero al fin y al cabo es mi sueño.-**A lo mejor es demasiado descabellado o yo soy muy soñadora pero desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado Fairy Tail,-**Levantan la cabeza y me miran sonrientes. Me caen bien a pesar de todo, son raros pero únicos.-**así que me preguntaba sí…bueno sí yo…podría…unir-**

**-Lucy, ¿por qué no te unes a Fairy Tail?-**Yo le miro sorprendida, ¿de dónde salía? ¿acaso me leía el pensamiento?¿acaso sabía lo que iba a decir? Reacciono a los pocos segundos sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho y preguntando algo que puede parecer tonto, pero que lo creía de verdad. No me consideraba una maga muy fuerte, simplemente una del montón.

**-¿De verdad puedo?-**Ahora son los tres los que me miran sorprendidos. Me miran serios y yo me empiezo a asustar. Veo que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor también esta serio mirándome. Me asusto por completo. Natsu me agarra de los hombros, yo obviamente me sonrojo por su cercanía, y me dice.

-**¿Pero que tontería estas preguntando Lucy? Pues claro que puedes. De seguro eres más fuerte de lo que piensas.-**¿Cómo puede saber tanto de mí sin conocerme? Me

pregunto. Se me salen algunas lágrimas.-** Además eso no importa, porque todos los que quieran formar parte de nuestra familia pueden serlo,-**Yo empiezo a llorar y creo que no soy la única, algunos del gremio también lo están haciendo. Me quita algunas de ellas. Tiene las manos ásperas, pero a la vez cálidas.-**me lo acaba de decir el maestro. Así que Lucy, bienvenida a Fairy Tail, bienvenida a nuestra familia.-**Y me muestra la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Reaccionó abrazándole y el me abraza unos segundos después creo que no se lo esperaba. Me quedaría así para toda la vida, es tan cálido tan reconfortante. Pero finalizo el abrazo, parece como si él tampoco quisiera haberse apartado. Me presento a los demás.

Más tarde me ponen el símbolo de Fairy Tail, en el sitio donde más me ha gustado ponérmelo, en el dorso de la mano donde me lo puedo ver siempre que quiera, para recordar a dónde pertenezco ahora.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y así es mi vida a partir de ahora como una maga de Fairy Tail, como una maga del mejor gremio de todo Fiore. Me voy a esforzar muchísimo para agradecerles me hayan aceptado. La verdad ahora tengo una familia. Y quiero muchísimo a cada uno ellos, sobre todo a mi mejor amigo y ahora compañero de equipo Natsu Dragneel, del que estoy enamorada perdidamente. Os presento este artículo/pequeña historia para que veáis que no todos los gremios están mal, que la magia no es mala. Para mí este gremio, mí gremio, Fairy Tail es único, el mejor de todo el Reino.

**FIN**

Al principio parece que la vida siempre nos tiene lo mismo reservado, la misma rutina, parece como si nuestro destino ya estuviera decidido, pero un día a partir de un detalle cambiamos nuestra vida, cambiamos el destino demostrando así, que nosotros somos los dueños de nuestro presente, y de nuestro futuro. Que somos los que dirigimos nuestra vida. Que somos los que elegimos nuestro destino.

/

**Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis Reviews, Favoritos, Follows, opiniones… Todo, todo jajajaj. Yo creo que iré a una o dos historias por semana, sino no hay mucho lío en el instituto… Malditos exámenes. Se despide por ahora TemariAckerman06 con cariño. Besos.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
